


Performance

by AnneScriblerian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chan, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneScriblerian/pseuds/AnneScriblerian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus feels that Harry is neglecting his duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 for Round Two, Week Two of Snarry LDWS.  
> Prompt:  
> Genre: PWP.  
> Theme: Energy.
> 
> A/N: I meant this to be Harry coming back to Hogwarts as Quidditch Instructor after the war. But when I re-read it, it seemed a lot more pervy than that.

Severus Snape loved being able to call Harry Potter on the carpet. Snape leaned back on his desk, the picture of ease. The wretched brat was squirming before him, pulling at the neck of his robes.

"Hold still!" Snape barked.

Harry stopped fidgeting. He was sweating. Severus unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of the droplet that ran down the curve of the boy's clean-shaven jaw. He narrowed his eyes as one of Harry's cheek muscles twitched slightly.

"Try not to panic, Potter," Snape drawled. "I simply wanted to point out that your last performance was a bit... lacking."

Harry sputtered. Severus silenced him with a single raised eyebrow.

"Do you deny that Quidditch practice has been taking up ever-increasing amounts of your time?"

"No," Harry replied. 

Severus smirked. He was, after all, simply pointing out the obvious.

But then Harry blurted out, "It's just that the competition is so fierce this year!"

Severus crossed his arms. "And this is my concern... because?"

Harry swallowed. "It isn't your concern, Professor." He couldn't even look Snape in the eye. 

_Pathetic,_ the Potions master thought.

"That's right, it's not." Severus stalked forward and hissed into Harry's ear, "What is my concern is the fact that Quidditch is using up energy that should rightfully be saved for more important activities."

To his credit, Harry did not flinch. He turned his head and caught Snape's bottom lip between his teeth. After he licked the hurt away, he murmured, "If you would allow me, sir, I'm sure I could convince you that I still have plenty of energy for all of my favorite activities."

_That's more like it,_ Severus thought a few minutes later, as Harry did his level best to fuck him right through the desk.


End file.
